


From Letters to Seafoam

by CorsetJinx



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M, Letters, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsetJinx/pseuds/CorsetJinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For jambajunkie. Compliant with her The Maiden and the Merman.</p>
<p>Clara Hart belongs to jamba. - C</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Letters to Seafoam

The first letter arrives crinkled and slightly damp, tucked under the albatross’s broad wing. He must lay it out where it can dry before he can read it, which annoys him. Even dry the ink is smudged and he has to squint to read the words.

_‘I wanted to say thank you. You didn’t have to say that you would help me, but you did.. And you loaned me your familiar too!’_

He could almost hear the way she might say it, how her face would look.

_‘Thank you, Klaus. I’ll do my very best.’_

“Of course you will, Bunnyhead.” He murmured.

-

The second letter he found floating in a bottle, which was perplexing. He resolved to inform Clara not to put trash in the ocean just for the hope of her weak, fiber based missive reaching him.

_‘You never told me what your familiar likes, Klaus. Does it need to eat? Fish, is that alright? It wouldn’t take anything else so… I didn’t want to neglect your familiar and seem ungrateful.’_

He glanced at the seabird after reading that, watching as it stared back at him.

“Don’t go getting fat. Understand me?”

-

The third was less of a written letter and more of a conversation. He felt his familiar reaching out for him through their bond’s connection and allowed the touch to make contact. When he blinked, he was seeing something entirely different.

A room, completely unfamiliar, but what dominated his sight was Clara’s face- her hair loose and free of the tails he’d grown so used to. Her expression was earnest, bright eyes keenly examining the face of the seabird.

“Klaus? Can you hear me?”

“I can.” He replied, dismissive of how shocking it seemed to be for her when the seabird spoke with his voice. “Did you need something? Isn’t it late for you?”

At that, her face fell slightly and he felt a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. “What could be so important that you lose sleep just to reach me?”

“I-I.. n-nevermind! Just forget it!” She started to turn away, cheeks red.

“Clara.” He called, tilting his head to guide his familiar into a better angle to see her by. “Something is on your mind. Tell me.”

If anything, her face got redder. He wondered about that, but then she folded her arms against her middle almost defensively. She didn’t make a move to leave his line of sight, however, which satisfied him.

“I.. I wanted to hear your voice. A-and talk to you. If that’s okay.” Her voice was small, more like a mumble as she trailed off.

He thought about it, eyeing the dead plants he could glimpse on one side of her abode and wondering what they were for. “Alright. Tell me about your day.”

She looked at him then, through his familiar, eyes wide but beaming with joy.

So simple.

-

The last, the very, very last, was faded at the edges and careworn. It had been looked at many, many times.

Fibers were swollen with sea foam, ink rendered illegible.

For both, perhaps it once read the same, the simple, heavy words

_“I love you.”_


End file.
